


you are the star that the sky dropped

by sweetredgift



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also an attempt to uncurse the enstars tag, this is a gift fic for my friend omfg this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/pseuds/sweetredgift
Summary: The scratching of a pen against paper lulls Kiryu into a haze as he drowsily watches Hasumi work on his papers. His brows furrow as he nibbles on the end of his pen, and creases form on his forehead as he writes away.





	you are the star that the sky dropped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenesage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesage/gifts).



The scratching of a pen against paper lulls Kiryu into a haze as he drowsily watches Hasumi work on his papers. His brows furrow as he nibbles on the end of his pen, and creases form on his forehead as he writes away.

 

Kiryu would tell him to go to sleep, to take a rest. Tell him that he’s been working hard enough, that he needs a break, that he shouldn’t do everything for the president (who refused to do _his_ work and was instead forcing it on Hasumi)… but alas, Kiryu could barely keep his eyes open. Rolling around in Hasumi’s bed, Kiryu mumbles out a few words, trying to get his boyfriend to look toward him.

 

The faint rustling of paperwork and the sound of a pen being gently placed onto the desk catches Kiryu’s attention as he turns his head to Hasumi, propping himself up unto a pillow at the sound of Hasumi’s quiet yawn. He seemed as if he was cleaning up his workspace, Kiryu noted to himself; he could see papers neatly stacked into piles and the small lamp on his desk was turned off, the room suddenly dark without the dim yellow light.

 

“Hey. Hey. Hey danna. C’mere.” Kiryu mumbles, too tired to raise his voice above a whisper.

 

“Be patient, Kiryu.”

 

“Come over here, I’m cold and I miss my boyfriend.”

 

“You’re so clingy. Let me just change out of these clothes and I’ll--”  


 

“C’mon. Just come here. I wanna cuddle you.”

 

Sighing, Hasumi throws his school clothes into a corner (he’d be sure to retrieve them in the morning) and makes his way over to the bed, silk pajamas rustling as he kicks off his slippers. He slowly slides under the covers next to Kiryu, who is curled up in the blankets, waiting eagerly for the other boy to join him.

 

Wrapping his arms around the shorter boy, Kiryu sighs happily, burrowing his face into Hasumi’s neck, the other boy entangling their legs together.

 

The presence of Hasumi’s ice cold feet against Kiryu’s shin makes him yelp loudly and nearly kicking his boyfriend off the bed. “Why are your feet so _cold_?”

 

“Ugh… will you be careful? You could have knocked the air out of me, with that brute strength of yours.”

 

“Yeah, well, your feet made me lose all the feeling in my leg.”

 

“That’s… an exaggeration. Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“It’s true.”

 

“Kiryu, shut up.”

 

"Honestly, I was the one who asked for cuddles, but it looks like you're the one who needs the warmth more."

 

“That better not have any… inappropriate connotations to it. My brother is home, you know. He would kill us both if he heard us doing anything… improper.”

 

“‘Course not. I’m not in the mood to have your brother walk in on me dicking you.”  


“Kiryu.”

 

“It’s a joke, danna. A joke.”

 

Kiryu inches back towards Hasumi, who had turned his back to him, and wraps his arms around him once again, kissing the nape of his neck. Hasumi snorts and shifts away from him a bit more, but Kiryu can see the blush rising on his neck and ears. Laughing, Kiryu practically throws himself onto Hasumi, who shouts in protest, those same shouts being drowned out by soft pants when Kiryu presses a chaste kiss to his lips, and then another, and then many more.

 

Hasumi tastes nice; the minty taste of toothpaste and the earthy taste of his favorite tea lingers on his mouth, and Kiryu can’t help but smile against Hasumi’s soft lips as they kiss… until Hasumi wraps his hands around Kiryu’s neck, and he bites down on Hasumi’s lip. Hard. _Why are his hands so cold_?!

 

“I hope you weren’t trying to be attractive by doing that, Kiryu. I think my lip is bleeding.” Hasumi grunts out, voice tinged with obvious irritation. Was that a lisp in his voice? Kiryu couldn’t quite tell.

 

Kiryu looks down at Hasumi’s mouth, and sure enough, he’s bleeding. He’s not bleeding _a lot_ , per se, but red still stains his lips. Vermillion drops slowly drip from a reddish-blue mark on his bottom lip. _Perhaps he could kiss him until he stopped bleeding_ …? _Would that even work_ ? _That’d be kind of gross though, right_?

 

Hasumi interrupts Kiryu’s thoughts and answers his question as if he had read Kiryu’s mind. “Don’t even think about sucking the blood from my lip. Not only is that disgusting and unsanitary, you’ll make me think of Sakuma, and Buddha knows he’s the last person I want to think about right now.” Hasumi grumbles, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth.

 

“Sorry, danna…” Kiryu sheepishly says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Your feet and hands are really cold though, they really gave me a shock. You should do somethin’ about that, y’know? It’s not good for you.”

 

Hasumi sighs. “Then keep me warm for now. There’s nothing I can do at the moment, is there?”

 

Kiryu grins, and rolls out of bed, stepping into his soft slippers as he rummages through Hasumi’s closet, dragging out a few more blankets and pillows and piling them on top of his boyfriend, practically burying him in a mountain of soft fabric.

 

“This any better?”

 

The only sound Hasumi makes is a soft ‘oomf’ as he pushes a small pathway through the fabric, inviting Kiryu in. “... Yeah. Ignoring the fact that I feel like I’m being crushed, it’s warm… Thank you.”

 

Kiryu tousles Hasumi’s hair as he slides under the blankets next to him, and he hugs Hasumi tight to his chest. Hasumi blinks drowsily and rubs his head against Kiryu’s chest, face flushed slightly, breathing slowly as sleep begins to overtake him.

 

“Sorry for keeping you up like this.” Kiryu’s voice cuts through the silence, and for a moment, he’s almost regretful as Hasumi’s sleepy face looks up at him, slightly dazed.

 

“It’s fine. You’re keeping me warm, and I don’t mind spending time with you like this.” He pauses his speaking to stretch for a moment, and settles back into his boyfriend’s arms. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a gift fic for my friend but this took so long i'm so fucking sorry i hope you enjoy
> 
> beta-ed by razz as always i love you


End file.
